


The strangest dream

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: He just had the strangest dream - that the world had ended, and that he'd die to  save it before it was too late.





	The strangest dream

“Are you there, son?”When he heard his father’s voice, Deke almost fell from his stool. He swallowed, hard, noticing only in that moment that his glass had fallen, smashing into what looked like a million little places.

“Son?” Owen repeated,squeezing Deke’s shoulder. 

Deke shook his head, as he stared, wide- eyes, at the amber liquid on the floor. 

He jumped his father, like on auto-pilot, and barely suppressed his tears.He knew it hadn’t been long since the last time they had seen each other, and yet it felt like an eternity.

“Are you all right, Deke?” Owen asked, again. 

His soon shook his head, smiling and laughing at and with his father. “I had the strangest dream, dad. I just had the strangest dream.”

He patted his dad on the shoulder, and left the bar, nodding goodbye to the cute bartender, Tess. 


End file.
